


胡花PWP一则

by reppit



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reppit/pseuds/reppit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯是对恋人，同时也是对立俱乐部的队长。赛程紧凑导致两人很久没有见面。<br/>赫韦德斯：“……我会抽空过来看你。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	胡花PWP一则

**Author's Note:**

> 我无意冒犯喜欢两支鲁尔区球队的姑娘们！虽然是AU，但依旧是多特更衣室PLAY，如果雷这一点的话请一定不要点开全文！谢谢！
> 
> lo主肉文经验不足，这篇胡花肉也是打赌输掉的产物，如果发现哪个地方有常识性错误，请一定一定要告诉我！非常感谢！  
> 文章借用lo主之前一篇文的背景，但是不影响阅读：）

  


“你说的抽时间来看我，是指这个时间？”

胡梅尔斯不可置信地望着眼前的人。

他疯了吗？这可是多特的更衣室，他怎么混进来的？

胡梅尔斯赶紧上前一把拉过这个不速之客，另一手关上更衣室的门。他侧耳贴在门上听了听外面的动静，还好，人走得差不多了。

 

多特刚结束新一轮比赛，迟来的一场小胜，但也足够给整支队伍重新振作的信心。大家走得比较早，私交好的已经三三两两去庆贺。胡梅尔斯拒绝了所有邀请，特意等到最后一个离开，不想打扰他人的兴致。

幸亏自己还没走。这家伙居然连电话都不打，就直接跑过来了。

赫韦德斯靠在他怀里嘿嘿地傻笑。胡梅尔斯挑了挑眉，心情好的时候，贝尼是抿着嘴冲自己含蓄地笑笑；如果特别让他开心，他会不吝啬地露出八颗牙齿。

而现在的贝尼不正常。

 

赫韦德斯将食指凑到嘴前，用力地“嘘”了一声，又鬼鬼祟祟地朝四周瞟了几眼。

他小声说出自己的秘密：“我是溜进来的！”

我当然知道你是溜进来的。胡梅尔斯翻了个白眼。

“我有秘密武器！”赫韦德斯得意一笑，开始动手拉扯身上的大衣。

“你干什么？”胡梅尔斯一惊，手忙脚乱地帮他合上衣服。贝尼该不会是想在这里……虽然很久没触碰自己的恋人，但他可没料到对方还比自己更着急。

赫韦德斯很不理解他为什么要阻止自己，更是加大了动作幅度。胡搅蛮缠中胡梅尔斯突然手一顿，吸了吸鼻子。

“你喝酒了？”胡梅尔斯想，难怪从进来开始一举一动都怪怪的。

赫韦德斯点点头，很是开心。

“今天我们，哼哼，大胜一场，大家都很高兴！ 所以就庆祝了一下。”

“接着你就偷跑过来了？”胡梅尔斯暗自感慨，要不是酒精的力量，搁平时哪里见得着如此草率主动的贝尼。

赫韦德斯很理所当然地用力点点头：“我知道你们今天，也有比赛！比我们晚，晚……”

“晚半个钟头。”

“对！所以我就过来了——比赛结果怎么样？”赫韦德斯发现身上没有阻力了，于是刷的一下脱下了大衣。

“你看，我穿着多特球衣，潜行而入！”他转过身，抬起手，指指背上印着的球员大名，又开始傻笑，“我告诉侥幸发现我的工作人员，我就是，胡梅尔斯。”

植绒的背号15胶在赫韦德斯身后，胡梅尔斯清楚地意识到眼前这件球衣明显是跟过自己征战赛场的，是本属于他的。他当然能笃定这一点——只有他自己尺码的球衣能刚好盖过赫韦德斯的屁股，他曾在床上无数次地丈量过。

所以这家伙在犯规。

 

他一把将赫韦德斯推向更衣室的柜子，左手捏住对方悬空的手举过头顶摁着，右手开始从衣服下摆闯入，不规律地又摸又捏。因为双方赛程的紧凑，他已经很久没有碰过自家恋人，这次赫韦德斯醉醺醺地送到嘴边，那他就不客气了。

胡梅尔斯凑到软趴趴的金发旁，轻轻撕咬着赫韦德斯的耳廓。

“在多特的地盘还想伪装成我？那是人家认出了你，否则凭你拙劣的演技，没人能放你进来。”

温热的气息不断涌入耳中，加上另一侧脸庞贴着的冰冷柜门，赫韦德斯酒醒了一大半。

“放手！”刚刚还是软软糯糯的声音，突然变得清冷起来，胡梅尔斯乖乖地松开了手。

赫韦德斯花半秒钟理解了现在的情况，很明显自己的恋人在自己亮出球衣后莫名其妙地燃起了某方面的兴致。

“贝尼……”

很好，现在他又委屈地唤着自己的名字。

“我很久没有见过你了……”

胡梅尔斯将脑袋埋在赫韦德斯的颈窝处，带着撒娇意味轻微地磨蹭。毛茸茸的触感让赫韦德斯有些发痒，他轻笑着推开了对方，转过身来，倚靠在柜子上。

“和沙尔克的人在多特更衣室里干这种事？这样真的好吗，队长？”

很好，没有直接拒绝。胡梅尔斯知道自己成功了，欣喜地重新贴近恋人。

“这个场景一直排在我的sex list里的第一顺位，你不知道吗？”

“我不知道，不过……”赫韦德斯欺身上前，慢悠悠地伸出手臂圈过胡梅尔斯的脖颈，稍稍仰起头直勾勾地盯着他，带着罕见的戏谑与调笑，“你现在可以让我知道……更具体一点的。”

FUCK！他绝对酒醒得还不够彻底！

 

胡梅尔斯双手垫在赫韦德斯身后，重重地将两人再次摔在自己的更衣柜上，胡乱地吻着恋人。

他从对方的额头开始，嘴唇细细碾压。赫韦德斯微眯着眼，胡梅尔斯新冒出来的胡茬无意识地磨蹭在眼皮上，令他莫名觉得有些煽情。还在恋人脖后的手缓缓上移，手指插过浓密的卷发，略施力道往下一压，同时把自己的嘴唇献上去，主动和对方的贴合在一起。

“贝尼，你今天真主动……”胡梅尔斯口腔里属于另一人的舌头搅得他的声音有点模糊不清。赫韦德斯没有理，他正专注于盲眼解开对方的衣扣。

该死，他是为什么要在比赛后换上这么正式的衣服？去约会吗！

半天也没解决掉几颗纽扣，他有些恼怒，胡梅尔斯敏感地察觉到了对方的小脾气，轻笑着移开他的手。

“我来。”

他一面解开自己的纽扣，一面继续亲吻着赫韦德斯每一粒细小的雀斑——他轻车熟路地准确找到了所有位置。除下上衣后。胡梅尔斯犹豫地看了看恋人身上的多特球衣，决定略过它直接开始进攻对方的牛仔裤。

 

赫韦德斯的外裤只被扯到一半，他就急不可耐地用手抚上些微的隆起。赫韦德斯轻轻哼了一声，报复性质地挠了一下他裸露的背部，自己将裤腿踩到地上，再动脚拨到一边。

胡梅尔斯褪下恋人的白色内裤，上衣的衣摆将重点部位全部盖住了。他满意地笑了笑，手探进去，快速套弄起对方的分身。

“马，马茨……”赫韦德斯被突然的刺激弄得全身像过电一样，身体的重量猛的全部压到身后的柜子上。

胡梅尔斯将头抵过去，两人的鼻尖微微触碰着。

“衣服从哪里拿的？”胡梅尔斯用闲余的一只手扯了扯赫韦德斯身上的球衣，然后伸进衣服，指腹轻柔地摩擦着腰间细腻的皮肤。

“……我家，不可以吗？”赫韦德斯被下面的动作弄得气息不匀。

“你肯定是直接从你们主场过来的，”胡梅尔斯摇摇头，非常笃定，“所以你更衣室的柜子里，有我的球衣？”

赫韦德斯抬起眼，声音有些不稳：“别多想，上次德比交换球衣，我没带回去而已。”

“不用多说，我什么都知道。”

“我没——唔。”赫韦德斯还想辩解，胡梅尔斯狡诈地加快了手中的速度，他只好抱紧了对方的肩膀，避免自己因为双腿发软而没出息地坐到地上。

感受抓在自己身上的手突然用力，又慢慢泄去力道。胡梅尔斯知道恋人已经发泄出来，他收回手，双臂搂住对方发软的身体，拥到自己怀里。

 

“贝尼。”他轻轻唤着。

赫韦德斯有气无力地叹了口气，“又怎么了。”

“你之前问我比赛结果怎么样。”

“嗯，怎么样了？”

“小胜了一场。”

“也不耐嘛。”

“我可以，要一点奖励吗？”

“可以。”

“我那么努力——等等你说什么？你答应了？”

赫韦德斯咧嘴笑了起来，他踮起脚吻了吻对方因为惊讶而没能合上的双唇，然后蹲下身去。

“贝尼？”

赫韦德斯利索地解开胡梅尔斯的皮带，拉开裤链，将裤子除了下来。他隔着内裤摸上对方早已有反应的分身，低头埋了上去。

“天！贝尼你……”

胡梅尔斯说不出话来，事实上他已经爽上了天。单单是上向下看着恋人隔着裤头舔舐自己分身的这个场景，几乎只在他的春梦里出现过。他脑袋空空，什么调情的话也想不起来，就像是刚经人事的毛头小子，一心只专注于喜欢的人的一举一动上。

赫韦德斯扯下了胡梅尔斯的内裤，当脸与对方那玩意儿直接打照面时他微微有些发愣，自己到底趁着酒精的力量干了什么。

“已经够了，贝尼，”胡梅尔斯将他从腋窝处举起身来，“我很喜欢你的奖励。”

“现在转过身去，我们开始正题吧。”

 

赫韦德斯除下了身上的球衣，衣服的主人有些惋惜地看着它被抛到角落。不过眼下最有吸引力的还是背俯在衣柜上的恋人。胡梅尔斯双手握上赫韦德斯的腰窝，脑袋埋在后者的肩膀上，低头用牙齿扣住肩上些微突起的锁骨，留下一圈淡淡的咬痕。被照顾到敏感处的赫韦德斯仰起后颈，倒吸了口气。胡梅尔斯低笑了一声，吐出的气息洒在赫韦德斯皮肤上，激起后者一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

胡梅尔斯将目标转移到赫韦德斯裸露的背部，嘴唇一寸一寸往下碾磨，舌尖勾勒过背部中线。胡梅尔斯能感觉到伏在柜门上的人轻轻颤抖着。他双手向下移动，一手来到前面重新握住对方发泄过一次而疲软的分身，一手轻柔地挤压着后方的褶皱。

赫韦德斯额头抵在柜门上，他开始反省自己今天草率的举动。真的要在这个地方继续下去吗，他们可什么都没准备——他突然感觉后面被涂上了什么冰冰凉凉的东西。

“你从哪找出来的润滑剂？”

“我说过了，sex list。当然在一些场所要提前放好必需品。”胡梅尔斯声音有些含糊——他正在用牙齿撕开早已准备的小袋子。

有了第一次的释放，加上效果不错的润滑剂，胡梅尔斯还算顺利地扩张到了第三根手指。他模拟着性交的动作向里抽插，赫韦德斯受到刺激整个人紧紧贴在柜子上，两只手无处放置，只能在柜门上无助地蜷起手指，重重喘气，等待着不适感快些过去。

“所以说，我们是有多久没有做过了，”胡梅尔斯在他胸口缓缓地划着圈，“之前可没有这么困难过。”

赫韦德斯疼得不行，还不忘出声反驳：“也不看看你挑的地点，而且——”

“而且什么？”胡梅尔斯不动声色地抽送起腰来。

“而且你怎么不说是自己的技术问题。”

胡梅尔斯顿了一下，很好，他挑挑眉，在这种节骨眼上质疑他的能力，看来他必须要好好展示一下自己了。

 

胡梅尔斯正准备发力，门外突然传来一阵急促的敲门声。

“马茨！马茨·胡梅尔斯！是你还在里面吧？”

“嘶——放松，放松贝尼！”胡梅尔斯感觉到自己的分身被内壁紧紧地绞在了一起，明显身前的人紧张了起来。

“你锁门了吗？”赫韦德斯问，“外面是谁？马尔科？我听着像是他的声音！”

胡梅尔斯赶紧捂住音量越来越大的赫韦德斯的嘴，凑到他耳边说道：“冷静，贝尼，不然今天我下半身要交代在这儿了。”

 “马茨？”罗伊斯还在外面不知情地叫着胡梅尔斯的名字。

“我在！你不是和大家去庆祝了吗？”胡梅尔斯看着恋人依然被情欲氤氲的眼睛，还是不甘心就这样被打断。

“他们非得让我回来叫上你，”罗伊斯回答道，“你电话也不接。”

胡梅尔斯瞥了眼早被扔到一边的手机，应道：“我不去了，还有事。”

门外的人轻笑了一声：“不会是佳人有约吧。”

“嗯哼。”胡梅尔斯不置可否。

 “那我回他们那了啊。” 罗伊斯耸耸肩，最后看了眼被锁起来的更衣室，满腹狐疑地转身走了。

 

听到门外的脚步声越来越远，胡梅尔斯长舒了一口气，轻轻吻上恋人额前的碎发，小声安抚道：“放松，贝尼，深呼吸。”

“我……尽量。”赫韦德斯也很努力地想放松，两人卡在这里都不好受，他有些着急了，反而适得其反，内壁绞得更紧。

胡梅尔斯闷哼了一声，伸手去套弄赫韦德斯的分身。

“我很担心，待会来锁门的大爷会不会催我们出去。”

赫韦德斯噗嗤一声笑了：“现在才几点，你确定自己有那个能力做到那个时间？”

虽然是他自己起的话题试图分散对方的注意力，但面对第二次质疑，胡梅尔斯还是有些哭笑不得。

不过好在对方成功地放松了下来，胡梅尔斯动了动下身，赫韦德斯立刻止住了笑，倒吸了口气。

胡梅尔斯速度逐渐加快，每一点都向最深处撞去。

时间还很漫长，他还有很多机会向对方展示一下自己的能力。

 

 end

 

感谢P，没有她的督促（ ~~和她各方面的科普）~~ 我大概永远产不出来_(:з)∠)_


End file.
